Tickle fear
by gleeismyposion
Summary: Kurt has a fear of tickling and Blaine being the amazing boyfriend he is has to help


**A/N Hello! Ok so I know it's kind of crazy two fics in one day but I'm tired and I love writing and it calms me down so yeah. Ok so I'm rambling so I'm just going to stop talking and let you guys read. On with the story!**

Kurt was cuddled up to Blaine's side. He felt warm and content and happy. He loved the way he felt when he was with Blaine. Happy, safe, content. Loved the way Blaine would kiss his cheek every once in a while and whisper I love you. Were they could make love all day and cuddle all night. In their hectic lives days like this were rare so he was not going to waste a moment of it.

"Hey baby" Blaine whispered in his ear nibbling on it lightly

"Hello handsome" Kurt kissed him gently

"I thought you were asleep gorgeous."

"I drifted off a bit but now I'm all yours lover" Kurt teased rubbing their noses together

"Come here you" Blaine pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss quickly turned deeper as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. It was all so nice and sweet and romantic. Everything was so perfect in that moment. The feel of Blaine's hands, the smell of him. That musty scent, the warm coffee taste in his mouth, his hair free of hair gel. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"God I love you so much" Kurt mumbled into the kiss

"I love you to. You're so beautiful and wonderful" Blaine answered

Everything was going amazing. And then Blaine's hand had to go over to his side. Kurt tensed flinching away. Blaine pulled back giving him a weird look.

"You ok honey?"He asked worried he had done something to upset Kurt. He couldn't think of anything though. He thought back to when they first started dating and there kisses were stiff and strange and new but always wonderful. Now kissing and intercourse was as normal as breathing to them so he didn't know why Kurt was upset.

"Fine I'm fine. Just keep going please"

Blaine nodded before starting again figuring he must have imagined the flinch. Moving back to rest his on Kurt's sides lightly rubbing them in hopes of calming Kurt down.

No such luck.

Instead of calming him down, it caused him to flinch worse, suppressing a giggle he rolled away from Blaine.

Blaine thought about it for a minute before something clicked in his head.

Oh

Oh

Kurt freaking Hummel was ticklish.

This was too good to be true.

Kurt noticed the devious smirk on Blaine's face. He could feel a tightness in his chest although he didn't want to let on to it. Maybe Blaine wouldn't tickle him. Maybe he'd understand there is nothing fun about tickling. Maybe he'd get it's for kid's, maybe-

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by Blaine tackling him to the bed. He pinned him down.

"So you're ticklish babe?" Blaine teased

Kurt tried to stay calm, he really did, but when Blaine dug his fingers into his sides Kurt lost.

"STOP PLEASE!" Kurt yelled needing it to stop.

Blaine could hear the desperation in his voice and it scared the heck out of him. He rolled of Kurt right away, causing Kurt to curl up into a ball, trying not to cry.

Blaine held Kurt feeling helpless. He had never seen anyone react to tickling that bad. It scared him. He gave Kurt a few minutes to calm down before asking him.

"Are you ok Kurt?" he asked gently, rubbing his back

"I'm ok."

Blaine raised an eyebrow "Kurt you can't do something like that and expect me to ignore it. Please baby I just want to help you." Blaine pleaded with the big, brown puppy eyes

"I may kinda have a fear of tickling" Kurt admitted quietly

Blaine was shocked and confused "Baby how come you never told me about this? I want to help you but I can't help if I don't know what's going on"

"I never told you cause it's stupid to be scared of something as silly as tickling"

Blaine pulled Kurt on too his lap " Hush now anything that makes you that upset is in no way stupid"

"I just feel so helpless when I'm tickled. So out of control it's scary to know how weak I am." Kurt sighed

"Baby being ticklish does not make you weak. Most people are including myself. My worst spot is my feet don't tell anyone" Blaine whispered like he was telling a secrete making Kurt giggle

"I know but I just feel helpless and I trust you but I'm scared"

"I know love. Would you ever want to try to get over it?" Blaine asked softly, hoping he wouldn't get upset.

Kurt nodded "I have for awhile it's really hard to be scared of it"

"Great so just lie down" Kurt did as he was told taking calming breaths

"Do you want to be held down or is it too soon?" Blaine asked not wanting to scare him

"Please don't hold me down. Can we have a safe word?" Kurt asked

"Of course how about bowties?"

"Perfect" Kurt nodded

"is now ok to start?"

"Go ahead"

Blaine grinned, gently digging in to Kurt's stomach causing him to giggle helpless, moving side to side. Blaine laughed at how ticklish his lover was.

"You ok?"

Kurt just nodded still giggling like a mad man. Blaine could see this wasn't his worst spot and decided to move on. He turned to Blaine's knees, tickling the back of his knees. It got a better reaction. Kurt's giggle turned into heavy laughter. He was moving around like out of water.

"Stoahahaap blahahahine" Kurt begged.

Blaine slowed down his fingers down a bit "You ok you need me too stop?"

Kurt shook his head. Blaine smiled knowing Kurt was having fun.

"Does that tickle honey?" He teased playfully

"Yeahahhahs alhahahhaotahahha"

Blaine laughed loving Kurt like this

"Let's try to find your most ticklish spot ok?" He half asked stopping to give Kurt a breather

Kurt giggled "I don't think you can find it." Kurt joked

"Oh really? Let's see about that" and with that Blaine tickled the Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to squeal and pull up his shoulders before falling into high pitched giggles.

"Well that's a good spot but not your worst right?"

Kurt shook his head

"I'll find don't think I won't" He dug his hands into Kurt's armpit

Kurt shrieked and laughed and shook

"OMGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA BLAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAINEAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA STOP"

"that your worst spot huh?" Blaine teased digging in.

Kurt nodded trying to push Blaine's hands. Blaine stopped after a few seconds not wanting to be mean. Kurt panted trying to get his breath back.

"Your evil" Kurt panted

"I love you too" he pecked Kurt on the lips.

Kurt won his breath back sitting up

"Thank you Blaine. You are truly the best boyfriend ever"

"It's my job to help you. I love you so much"

"I love you too. Now how bout we go back to what we were doing huh?"


End file.
